


2.22

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dog Dick, M/M, Vampire Gabriel, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 22.Glory hole| Collaring |Scars





	2.22

“You took longer to train than I thought you would, Jesse,” Gabriel murmurs, giving the leash in his hand a sharp tug to urge the beast backward. “But look at you now...so obedient.” His lips pull back in a smile, exposing the curve of one sharp fang. “Sit, boy.”

The wolf at his feet growls softly at the command, but obliges him--tucking himself up against the hem of Gabriel’s sweeping black cloak and shaking his head with a huff, making the heavy iron collar locked around his thick throat jangle noisily against its chain-link leash. Gabriel tightens his grip on the chain before he walks in front of the beast, running his palm down the middle of Jesse’s wide head, using his sharp nails to scratch behind the wolf’s big, fluffy ears.

“You’ve made so much progress, my boy,” Gabriel murmurs, sinking down to one knee to run his fingers through the thick fur along Jesse’s chest and neck; and behind the muzzle Jesse rumbles at him, a sound caught between a purr and a growl, like he’s trying to puzzle out the count’s next move. Gabriel looks up at him, blood-red eyes bright and a thin-lipped smile on his face. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

That, finally, gets Jesse’s full attention--his tail thumps noisily behind him as it wags, his powerful jaws parting enough to let his tongue loll out in a soft pant. Gabriel’s hand moves and Jesse follows the pull, yielding to the tug of the collar as he’s guided to lay down on the ground; once there, Gabriel’s boot comes down hard on the first link of chain attached to the collar, forcing Jesse’s head to stay still as Gabriel’s strong arms roll him onto his back.

He should fight it--should rage against the hold around his throat, should snarl and snap and growl--but this is the response he’s been trained for: to tip his head back and spread his legs and offer up his sheath, his large balls twitching as the tip of his cock starts to peek out, blood red and glistening. Gabriel purrs low in his throat at the sight, reaching out to grab the furred sheath in one cool hand and jack it in slow, steady motions that have the beast’s paws churning at the air.

“That’s it,” Gabriel hums, leaning down to press an ice-cold kiss to the tip of Jesse’s large cock and smirking at his sharp whine. “Let me reward you, my good boy…”


End file.
